Pewdiepie's Wedding (ROTD! Style)
by RedKHII
Summary: Pewdiepie and Marzia are married, but this is one where it also has characters from Tainted Repentance (my other fanfiction) and Dissidia Final Fantasy. Contains crossover and parody characters from different anime and games, Dissidia Final Fantasy characters, and randomness. Even if it sucks, this is my extremely late wedding present for the happy couple.


**Note: I'm aware this is considered to be late as they got married on August 19, but I just realized on 21 August so I felt ashamed for missing it; but I give my heartfelt congratulations for not only Pewdiepie marrying Marzia, but also getting 100 million subscribers at Youtube. Allow me to explain for this fanfiction: Some time ago, my best friend requested me to write this (and draw a picture which is the cover) while I was writing Tainted Repentance. Because I added Pewdiepie (and my other favorite Youtubers) in Tainted Repentance, this one-shot will be more of a sequel of TR. So I recommend reading Tainted Repentance (with or without my upcoming spin-off fanfiction) first before this one. (or vice versa if you want to read this first then read TR).**

** So in short; this is Felix and Marzia's wedding but different/made up - fantasy.**

**Disclaimers: I do not own anything but my characters, as it has parody and crossover characters from different anime and games, most notably Dissidia Final Fantasy. To know about those characters and avoid being confused, please read Tainted Repentance. This is my late present for Felix and Marzia and entertainment purposes, so hopefully please no negative reviews. I hope everyone will enjoy reading!**

* * *

_[August 16, 2019]_

Three more days until the very big day and it is no surprise that Felix and his fiancé and future wife Marzia are impatient for their wedding, not to mention that it has been almost three years since Felix was summoned to take part with the War of Wars alongside his friends from his world and others as well, with their victory sparked the Rewrite of Purvana to make the War removed from its history and no one, with the exception of those involved in the previous War of Wars, in the entire universe knew about the war and thus saved everyone's lives.

Despite happy that the War never happened thanks to the Rewrite and no one shall have to fight to the death, Felix is saddened of one reason; he was unable to see his friends outside from the human world of Purvana such as Luka, Embryo, Dipper and Mabel, and even Thanos and the Warriors of Light from the war. Even when he hangs out with the X – Keepers, Ariana Grande, Nostalgia Critic, Lost Pause, Vanoss and his friends, DAGames, and others; there were times that Pewdiepie would wish to spend one day with the entire army of Harmony, even wish to invite them to his wedding. But he was not expecting his wish came true on that day…

"Felix, do you know how to invite your friends from the War of Wars?" Marzia enquired with a soft, curious smile when the two walked inside a diner of a street closer to their house with the restaurant filled with both humans and non – humans staff and customers inside. Even when no one knows of the War of Wars and Felix would assume no one of Purvana would believe him and call it a make-up imagination from the eccentric Youtuber, Felix is glad that Marzia believes and support the former and openly accepts his stories of the War of Wars. Once the two are seated on their chairs and table while facing each other as the two are sitting across each other, Felix could only respond with a shrug of his shoulders with a smile and glance at Marzia's beautiful face and eyes, ignoring the sudden loud slurping noise beside Felix's right and Marzia's left. "I don't know, Marzia. But I do hope I could ask for Jared (TheGamersjoint), or maybe Curt, John, and Ariana for the help of going to different worlds…."

"Oi, Karma. Can you stop slurping so loud?" A deep, gruff male voice reprimand with a sigh although Marzia noticed with surprise of seeing Felix being tensed with a startled and shocked reaction right after another male voice complained in annoyance beside them. "Don't judge me, Kanou. I'm enjoying my drink like a man while hanging out with you guys. The pizzas here are delicious."

"Well yes, but you would irritate everyone in the restaurant…" Felix quickly turns his head to his right in a swift speed with surprise, also catching Marzia's surprise when she follows suite to stare at the same direction to see a group of men sitting at one of the tables placed next to the giant window/ screen of the restaurant and across the two's table. To Felix's shock as he watches the men watching one of their own eating his large plate of cheesy pizza, he recognized the men for him to quickly lift himself off his seat and point a finger at them to shout their names which brought everyone's attention in the restaurant to glance at Felix in surprise, even Marzia. "LUKA! EMBRYO! KARMA! KANOU! RIN!...SOME GUY WHO LOOKS LIKE AI!"

Five men of the group that Felix suddenly screamed at…which is revealed to be Luka Klauser, Eric/ Embryo, Karma Mink, Kira Somuku Kanou, and Shinsuke Rin first glanced at Felix with surprise of being called at inside the restaurant but when they see who it is, it only took a second for the men to realize and glare back at the Youtuber in shock as they were not expecting to see Felix here as well…before Felix and Luka quickly ran towards each other and say their names with a happy smile, like a couple reuniting in some romance movie, especially when Luka effortlessly lift Felix off his feet with his gloved hands on the man's sides and start twirling the both of them around which got everyone in the restaurant reacting in pure shock of the taller and surprisingly stronger man spinning a grown man like a child. But not Felix and Luka's friends as they know that Luka is stronger than the brunette looks for being a powerful soul, albeit a maniacal one if Luka loses his sanity by blood and rage. "Luka!/ Felix!"

"What are you guys doing here?" Felix asked after he hugged Luka, while he is still holding the former off the ground, before the brunette man slowly place the Youtuber to stand on the floor, with Marzia gently stand next to her fiancé, for Luka to explain with an excited smile while pointing his left thumb over his shoulder to point at Embryo, Karma, Kanou, Rin, the man who indeed look like Ai the Mad Hatter but supposedly he and the others have heard of this Mad Hatter as Seighart, and their other friend and Luka and Embryo's brother in law Shinichi/ Shinchi Blue, who glance at Felix and Marzia with a smile or grins. "We're just helping Rin with a mission for the Death Bringers here, so we're having our lunch."

"How nice is it to see you again, Felix. I do hope you'll get 100 million subscribers as quickly as possible." Embryo assured with a soft smile as Felix lift an arm to scratch the back of his head with his hand and bear a sheepish smile for one minute, still remembering the times Embryo and some of the others break the fourth wall during the war, before he noticed an almost forgotten man sitting next to Karma's left…which brought Felix to react in a shocked frown and quickly lift his right arm, for a flash of blue and green light to emit and materialize on his hand into his special Gay Stick/ Dream Rod from Kingdom Hearts, and aim the blue Mickey Mouse head of the staff at the pink-haired man to catch his and the others' shock. "WAIT! YOU'RE JARED'S ENEMY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?"

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait!/ Matte, matte, matte, matte, matte, matte!" Luka quickly stepped aside to stand in front of Felix and his weapon and between the two YouTubers and his friends, for the fact that the latter group has indeed brought in Cynical/ TheGamersjoint's enemy from the War of Wars, Marluxia with them although instead of the black, leather coat, the pink-haired blue-eyed pretty boy is wearing human clothes. Startled to see Luka defending Marluxia, despite knowing the brunette is the type to help others regardless of who or what they are, Felix stare at Luka's chocolate brown eyes with the expression of surprise once Marzia softly and silently pull Felix closer to her and get him back to reality when Luka voiced out with explanation while lifting his arms to move his hands at Marluxia who only bear a soft frown of surprise as a reaction. "Marly's good now! You don't need to fight him like the others anymore! He's been our friends since we were kids, thanks to the Rewrite!"

Once Felix has seemingly calmed down with Marzia softly rubbing her hands on his forearms and the Youtuber slowly lowers his arm and weapon down…

* * *

_[Five minutes later…]_

"EHHHHHH!? YOU'RE GETTING M…!?" A shocked Karma almost revealed the big secret until it only took Embryo and Marluxia to quickly clasp their hands on the man's stuffed mouth, luckily no one in the restaurant heard him as they are too busy with their own time, as Felix and Marzia have sat on their own seats at the side of Luka's group with the two's faces showing an embarrassed and happy smile on their faces after the two told them with Felix's intention of inviting everyone from the war to their wedding, which brought a happy smile from Seighart/ Ai when he commented the offer with a swing of his right arm with a teacup of tea in his hand. "Of course we're happy to come! It's not a party if you didn't think of inviting the people you helped with during the War of Wars and their family, now wouldn't it!?"

"We understand that you were having trouble trying to invite everyone from different worlds and hells to your wedding. But we'll help you with that." Kanou assured the two with a calm smile, thankfully softer than Karma, to receive a nod from a happy Felix when he spoke aloud while writing Luka and his friends' contact numbers on his phone to send out the invitations later. "Thanks so much, guys. I do hope it will be a special day for us."

"Ahahahahhaha! Young man, it will be you and your loved one's special day with our presence and gifts! Hell, we have our florist to shower endless flowers for you two!" Shinchi Blue expressed his dramatic flair with an ecstatic smile, with Felix actually thinking of Sosuke and his wife Evagaline/ Eva when seeing their fathers here and wondering how they are, with his hands motioning to Marluxia in front of the masked man when mentioning 'florist', only for Marluxia to hurriedly lift his hands off Karma's mouth and glare at Shinchi with a surprised and angry reaction for being called a florist. "Shinchi! I'm not a florist! How many times I have to correct people!?"

"But I thought flowers are your powers, right?" Rin questioned with confusion as the sight of Marluxia's face turning pinkish red with an embarrassed scowl brought Felix, Marzia, Luka, Embryo, Karma, Kanou, Rin, Shinchi, and Seighart to laugh in amusement of seeing the once former enemy of the War of Wars acting humiliated than being a manipulative bastard. Watching the men and his fiancé laughing after he softly ceased laughing himself, Felix glance at them with a kind smile as he thought to himself of the fact he has finally invite some of his friends from outside the human world who will also extend said wedding invitation to their other friends as well and thus, his wish will come true. '_Even if some of the others didn't have time coming to the wedding, I'm sure it'll be fun. I wonder if Lady Khaira would come….probably not. She might be busy being the God and Creator of Purvana, but I hope she can watch the wedding from above._'

* * *

_[August 19, 2019 – Kew Gardens]_

Even if it is a private ceremony with the attendance of both Felix and Marzia's families and, with the latter group's acceptances, the warriors of Harmony and their friends; today is the day that Felix and Marzia's special day will be more than a dream, a very magical dream they've been having ever since they've been together. True to their word, as soon as Felix, Marzia, and their families and friends arrived at the location of their wedding which is the Kew Gardens that morning; they were soon greeted by the arrival of all of the warriors of Harmony from the former War of Wars, with the surprising sight of…Warrior of Light, Firion, Onion Knight, Cecil Harvey, Bartz Klauser, Terra Branford, Cloud Strife, Squall Leonhart, Zidane Tribal and Tidus/ The Warriors of Cosmos.

Thanks for NicoB's explanation of every one of the Final Fantasy series's information during the war, Felix knows the female partners that Cecil, Cloud, Squall, Zidane, and Tidus brought with them today are called Rosa, Tifa, Rinoa, Garnet, and Yuna. Hell, even the Devil and Deadpool themselves, with the latter having his iconic suit removed to show himself has the Ryan Reynolds people know him as, have shown up with his family but hopefully, the other guests don't know who Thanos Albion is. Otherwise, there will be ACTUAL HELL in chaos if people know the real identity of the Devil...

"Felix." The Warrior of Light, with his and his comrades' appearances does not faze the others as there are some of the guests that are not human as well attending like their angel and demon friends, walked towards the groom with a soft, stoic expression on his face as always, as Felix could not even contain his shock and amazement that the knight Felix represented and the latter's comrades have arrived in his wedding, as he listened to the warrior speaking with a faint of a smile curling upon his lips with a subtle nod. "I do hope you don't mind our arrival at your wedding. I was startled to see Luka in Cornelia when he told me about today and I was surprised to see the others here as well. But I would like to say congratulations and I do hope you both will have a bright future."

The only thing Felix could do was trying not to cry with tears of joy as he suddenly lifted his arms and wrapped them around the knight to catch his surprise, nearly toppling the knight in blue and yellow backward but when feeling a pair of arms wrapping around himself, Felix did not hide the smile on his face as he embraces the Warrior of Light, with Marzia watching with a kind smile…

"Firion!" Hearing his name being called as he turned around from watching the Warrior of Light and Felix's reunion to see his friends are conversing and/ or hugging with their representatives for this reunion, Firion smiled as he strode towards his own when he lifts his hand to shake Rin's, with the purple-haired man's wife standing beside the latter's left while the right has been taken to what Firion was half expecting when he reacted in surprise of seeing two familiar faces in the wedding. "Rin…wait, Khalifa and Asami are here too!?"

"Hey." Former warrior of Shinryu and enemy, Shinsuke Khalifa Klauser lift her right hand with a soft frown as her left hand is being held by the human – formed Melusine's right hand, a calm yet familiar cruel smirk shown in Asami's face but instead of proceeding to attack, Firion held his stance when he listens to Rin explaining the reason of bringing Khalifa and Asami in Felix's wedding, a sort of disappointed smile shown in his face. "I did say I'll bring Khalifa with us while her siblings are either doing their missions or at home with my eldest daughter taking care of the toddlers. But, Shizuku had to invite Asami to 'strengthen Khalifa's love'."

"Why? The moment I saw Khalifa and Asami being together, I know he's the perfect son – in – law and a good husband for Khalifa, regardless of the age gap… and the fact that Asami is a hell of a hybrid!" Rin's wife, Shizuku expressed a confident smile on her face as Firion could have sworn he can see stars twinkling in her beautiful chocolate brown eyes, no surprise for being Azalea's younger and Luka's older sister, with Rin giving out a surprised complain to his wife while Firion, Khalifa, and Asami watch the two couple and parents to one of them with surprise and a tint of amusement. "Wait! You knew Asami's not human all this time, and you didn't tell us!?"

"Of course! But Khalifa always told me the good things about him and how happy she is whenever she's with him, so I shall see nothing wrong about it and proceed to give Khalifa to Asami. The same will go to the others as well…" Feeling a finger poking on his head as he listened to Shizuku assuring Rin with a calm and confident expression, Firion turns his head to see Asami withdrawing his hand from the poke and remark to the startled knight of the Wild Rose with a serene smile while softly pulling Khalifa closer to his side with a gentle grip. "I'm sure you want me to apologize for my actions from the war, even if it didn't happen."

* * *

"Luka!" Bartz ran up to his representative with a childish smile, with Zidane following his friend, as the brunette non – Purvana Klauser ran to the Berserk Klauser for the latter to hastily lift the young man off the ground and twirl around with a happy smile before lowering him down to stand and spoke with a grin. Joining Luka's side are his wife Ayeka, his son Sosuke Aizen Klauser and his wife Evangeline Blue, Embryo and his wife Airu Phenex, Terra, and the other guests, including the tallest guest everyone was not expecting to see invited in a wedding as his large size even reach _half_ the size of the house. "Bartz! So good to see you here!"

"Glad you showed up in my world and invited me! Hey Luka, can I see your Monster Lord form? Please?" Bartz exclaimed with a smile as the mention of Monster Lord startled Luka to make him bear a surprised frown while Zidane also bear a curious smile of a child to see Luka in Monster Lord form. "Yeah! You promised Bartz and if someone promised Bartz, I get to see it too!" before Luka close his eyes to respond with a nervous smile with Ayeka behind him closing her eyes behind her glasses and let out a soft chuckle for seeing her husband being embarrassed about showing his Monster Lord form. "Wait, wait. I don't think now's the time to show my Monster Lord form…"

"Hey, Aizen!" Sosuke glanced to his left with a calm reaction when he and Eva notice the arrival of Noble/ Lost Pause, in a formal black suit, walking towards the two with his hand grasping on the hand of a young woman with straight blondish – brunette – like hair reaching past her shoulders, and wearing a beautiful red dress and matching high heels. Once the otaku Youtuber and his possible girlfriend stood in front of Sosuke and Eva, the former glance at the calmly smirking brunette – haired man in white with his usual smile showing his teeth in Noble's face when he starts the conversation with the Akuma Host of Death/ former Soul Reaper. "Long time no see! I hope you and your Konosuba wife are gonna enjoy yourselves today."

"You seem quite confident, Noble. Does having a girlfriend please you, more than the fact you did _cosplay_; when you hit 1 million subscribers?" Sosuke questioned with his usual serene and collected expression showing with the sentence received a quiet laugh from Noble's own girlfriend while Eva bear a confused expression when she grasps both her hands on Sosuke's right hand when Noble first turn his head away for a few seconds with an embarrassed smile before he glanced back at Sosuke with a laugh. "Okay! You got me…god dammit Aizen. You're gonna make Ashley have a crush on you. So um, how're you doing if you're no longer a Bleach villain?"

"Papi, is that Lost Pause?" A young girl's voice asked with surprise and amazement as Sosuke, Eva, Noble, and his girlfriend Ashley turn towards the source, only for the latter two to react with noticeable shock. The four are staring at the tallest guest of the wedding with longer, straight, brown hair, young and handsome despite being large and muscled and wears such heavy and white armor. On the giant man's shoulders are two young girls sitting with ease, the one of his right has the same light blonde/ white hair with fox ears and tail as Eva, green eyes with the same snowflake marking on each pupil, and dressed in a black short-sleeved dress and boots, while the girl on the man's left shoulder, possibly a few years older than the other girl, has long pink hair with a pair of cat ears which matches her sleeveless dress and long and thin tail behind her, yellow eyes, and fair skin.

"Yes, Kagura. I did say he was a warrior of the War of Wars." Sosuke nodded to the girl with fox ears and tail, obviously, the girl is Sosuke's daughter, with a calm smile as he turns his head back to Noble when he demanded the brunette with shock while motioning his hands at the giant man in armor and the two girls on his shoulders. "Damn! Damn motherfucker! Why is your son so huge!? And why do you have a cat girl daughter if Eva's a fox girl?!"

"Oh, Kagura is my only daughter. The man is my younger brother Sengoku Alazen Klauser and the catgirl Aries is just someone accompanying him." Sosuke corrected as everyone see Noble shifting his head to glance at Sosuke, Luka who also noticed when he heard Noble's shock of this Alazen and his giant height, and Alazen himself when the latter spoke with a soft nod and smile, startling Noble with his proper English accent. "Tis' an honor of making your acquaintance, Mr. Lost Pause. It is alright of the sudden confusion as quite often that many thought different of me with my appearance."

"…N – N – Nice to meet you." Ashley turns her head to see her boyfriend slowly yet slightly giving a nod with a shy smile, unable to conceal his shock of this Sosuke's younger yet giant brother, the fact that Noble/ Lost Pause can see by looking at both Luka and his wife…everyone suddenly watches Noble standing in front of the surprised taller brunette and doppelganger of his son and start screaming in fear while pointing a finger at Ayeka, Aizen, and Alazen Klauser, who seemed to be calm about the surprise with the three bearing a faint smile or smirk with confidence, a few times. "DAMMIT LUKA! I DON'T MIND SEEING YOU WITH A SEXY WIFE WITH THE SAME EXPRESSIONS AS AIZEN! BUT HOW THE HELL DID SHE HAVE A GIANT MAN AS THE SECOND SON!? I THOUGHT HE'S THE FIRST BECAUSE HE'S HUGE!"

However, Noble froze in horror when he did not see but rather feel a kunai knife hovering an inch closer to his neck and throat with both brunettes reacting in shock as Luka can see the owner of the knife is none other than his wife, her eyes narrowed with a cruel smirk when she stood closer to the sweating Youtuber who kept trailing his eyes at whoever he can see to mentally scream at them for help by this threatening woman, who by now to Noble can tell brought Sosuke and possibly Alazen to act calm and serene to everything than being a temperamental psychopath than Luka if angered. "Sorry, but this is something we don't complain at a special wedding."

Watching Noble almost getting killed from afar with everyone watching the situation in the house, Felix and Marzia glanced at each other in surprise with Warrior of Light also watching the surprise with a concerned frown as the bride softly place her right hand on Felix's left shoulder to remind and assure with a sigh of relief, with Felix also agreeing with a nod and sigh as well. "Well, luckily the wedding won't start until later. Let's just talk some more with your friends before we get ready."

"Excuse me? I hope I'm not too late for the wedding." A soft girl's voice exclaimed from behind Felix and Marzia for the three with Warrior included to slowly turn around to see a young woman standing before their eyes, but said woman actually brought Felix and Warrior to react with surprise of seeing someone like her coming to the wedding while Marzia seem to not know when she softly spoke with a kind smile and did not see the look of horror on Felix's face with his mouth opened. "Oh no, you're just in time to join us and chat with everyone. Are you a friend of Felix during the War of Wars?"

"I don't know what he thinks about me, but I was involved with the War." The newcomer responded with a faint smile as this young woman, wearing a familiar, sleeveless red shirt and floor-length matching skirt, but the mask that once shields her face is replaced to have white bandage wrapping around her forehead and concealing her _left eye_, is someone who Felix and the entire army of Harmony 100% was not expecting to show up, not even the six Immortals and warriors of Cosmos present in the wedding could not hide the shock on their faces of seeing her in the wedding. It was when Felix spoke that Marzia knows why this girl is making everyone from the War of War silent from her presence. "L – L – L…Lady Khaira!?"

"Hi, Felix. I read your thought of wanting me to come to your wedding, when you met up with Luka's group. It is your special day, so is it wrong if I can come and watch?" Lady Khaira, now Marzia reacted in shock as she was told of her from Felix that she is the Creator of Purvana sometime ago, enquired with a soft smile as her question brought Felix and Marzia to first glance at each other with surprise before the former quickly turn his head back to the creator deity and shake his hands in front of Khaira with a startled frown. "No! No! No! I would like you to come! I thought that you would be busy…" but seeing that Khaira bear a smile with her only eye narrowed as if she is smirking, forgetting that she is not wearing a mask to hide her face, Felix stopped himself in surprise when Khaira assured the groom with a hand on the man's left shoulder. "Pewie. Even a creator deity would like to have a break and wish to attend the wedding of its world's savior. I would also attend the other warriors' weddings to show my support and wishes."

"…Yes, mam."

* * *

And just like that, Felix and Marzia's wedding went off without any mishaps and funny business with their family members and friends seated at the front row with four rows of four chairs at each side, with the Warriors of Light, their representatives, the Immortals, and their own family members and friends sitting on their chairs behind the former group in multiple chairs in a row of both sides. The only ones who are not sitting on chairs are Alazen, as he is standing due to his massive size with the pink-haired girl still sitting on his left shoulder, and Lady Khaira who is floating with her powers as if she is sitting on air; despite Felix's objection to use a chair.

After both Felix and Marzia, in their best tuxedo and wedding dress, have put on their wedding bands and officially tie their everlasting bond with a kiss with everyone present clapping their hands with unison and showing their happiness to the new bond, Felix slowly grasp his left hand with Marzia's right while his own right hand pull out a microphone from the podium before he glances at everyone in the large house, with a soft and genuinely happy smile, and start his speech to the people.

"I am most of all happy and grateful to finally be Marzia's husband. We met at a time where I was feeling very lost, but every day that since I met Marzia; has been the best days of my life. Marzia taught me to always go for what you want without any hesitation, and that has opened my life to so many new experiences that I never would even dream to be possible."

Letting out a nervous chuckle as Marzia slowly blink her eyes that would surely let out some tears and some of the guests also give out a chuckle with amusement, with the warriors aware that he will not mention the War of Wars in the speech as it would bring confusion to those who did not know of the War; Felix then resume his speech with a smile to everyone. "But most importantly, Marzia brings out the best in me and I feel so fortunate to be spending the rest of my life with this amazing one." Before everyone clapped with agreement as they watch Felix then lead himself and Marzia walking through the aisle with sudden bubbles flowing around the air and additional soft firecrackers sparking above their heads without even scathing everyone present, which surprises everyone but also amazing them with awe as even the musicians stop playing to watch the bubbles and fire dancing in the air….

That night, after dinner, the cake cutting display in the botanic house and a dance for both Felix and Marzia, a party ran all night as everyone began to dance and show their powers for entertainment with Felix and Marzia watching with awe of everything their friends have been showing to the audience; for example, an exotic dance from Luka in his Monster Lord Form, while playing with his well - known guitar, as promised for Bartz to send him and Zidane reacting with their mouths opened in shock even though everyone could have sworn some of the men and women here felt…_tranced_ from the male Monster Lord, the sight of the nine Akumas summoned by their hosts with their sizes changed to be nearly small but big enough for everyone to see as everyone watch the young children happily play with the nine creatures with each having a different number of their tails, excluding Sosuke's Reaper with eight legs, with some even sitting on the Akumas' backs for a ride, and the army of both sides of Harmony join dancing with everyone for the celebration.

While he dances with Marzia, Felix slowly turns his head to glance at Lady Khaira to see her not dancing with the others, although she also notice Felix staring at her with a surprised smile before she responds with a silent wink of her eye with a smile to bring Felix to respond back with a nod and a smile as well. '_Thank you, everyone…for everything._'

**CONGRATULATIONS, FELIX AND MARZIA (BISOGNIN) KJELLBERG!**

* * *

**Note: I feel bad/ ashamed/ guilty because I actually thought of a scene where Felix and Marzia would have to fight with an opponent during the wedding as husband and wife (the opponent would be Markiplier and his Akuma) but I had to remove that because I don't want to make it longer and want negative reviews of a bloody fight. So I hope this story is good and I hope everyone will enjoy reading it, even Pewdiepie and Marzia themselves.**


End file.
